poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Race for Thomas/Decastator!
Here's how racing to Thomas and encountering Decastator goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. engines make their way once again return to the wreck of the driller train, as Evil Jimmy tries to lift a peice of metal off the top of the hole he's in. Evil Jimmy: off the metal Wow! That intense, should've gotten insurence. out of the hole Who ever is not dead, make a sound. Scorn: groans Evil Jimmy: On your feet! Scorn: so What do we do now? Evil Jimmy: We've got to tell the others that those certain have the crystal. And we must do all we can to stop them from getting that crystal to Thomas! Scorn: Oh, right. Evil Jimmy: sighs You really are an idiot. I don't know how the queen puts up with you. Now let's go! Scorn: Right away. him somewhere on a hill, the Changling train sits and waits Princess Chaos: There they are. Queen Chrysalis: Who? Princess Chaos: Scorn and Evil Jimmy, mother. Jimmy and Scorn come up Queen Chrysalis: What happend? Evil Jimmy: We've almost had them, then Dread Steam and us crashed. Discord: Oh for goodness sake! Evil Jimmy: However we did find out something. Princess Chaos: What is? Evil Jimmy: Skyla said that, they have the Crystal of the Train-Primes. Steam comes up alive and well Dread Steam: I'm okay. Evil Jimmy: Oh, also. That magical tank engine is with them. Princess Chaos: Magical engine? Discord: You mean Lady? Evil Jimmy: Yeah. Queen Chrysalis: Now with the crystal in our hands. They won't get it back. You go try to slow them down. Dread Steam: Right. Evil Jimmy: Right away, your highness. Jimmy and Dread Steam set off Discord: Let's get that train rolling. with our heroes Percy: Hurry! they hear something Bertie: James (from Pokemon) Hey, what's that sound? Carl: Is it a bomb?! Jimmy: No, it's a plane! we see several blue airplanes and choppers flying above Sheen: Alright, the Wonderbolts! Spitfire: headset Wonderbolts, I have visual of our beings. They're riding the rails just below, and Lady's with them. Soarin': radio Copy that! followed the group, while Cruncher transforms into his dinosaur form and starts running along side our heroes group then comes to a complete halt Percy: Alright, here's the plan: We'll head for those pillars and wait for the Wonderbolts to land. Once they land, we make a break for Thomas. Nyx: Right. Terminator: Affirmitive. Jimmy: To the pillars! set off again the Wonderbolts then reach a clearing Spitfire: Alright, prepare for landing! all land NEST arrives, and they, the Autobots, Trainbots, and Thomas' body parachute down. Cross-Hairs: Let's have some fun. Piston Spark: I'm with ya! Spitfire: the other Wonderbolts Alright, the foal is coming our way with a possible thing that can be back big blue here, we've got to do all we can to provide cover as best as we can! Optimus: Please hurry, guys. with the others Percy; We're almost there! unknown to them, Evil Jimmy is following behind on his speeder bike Evil Jimmy: his watch I've located them, they're heading for the pillars. Queen Chrysalis: his watch Got that. There and slow them down. Evil Jimmy: 10-4. Jimmy then follows even closer and then he starts firing lasers Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes